Dragon Age
by gracybaby1997
Summary: The Hikari's are sent back in time to the 3 yamis birth era the era of Dragons the yamis were never Egyptian (in this story anyway) Bakura a mighty warrior and queen of the Ragnarok tribe and Kingdom and her best warriors Yami and Mariku must face danger, trouble, enemies and deadly Dragons to end the war will it end or not (you decide) and will Bakura find love or not


Dragon Age

Chapter 1 the Hikari's in the past

The 3 Hikari's tried to bring their yamis back with a spell but the spell transported them to the yamis birth times which was not Egypt but a land far more dangerous a land with dragons, creatures of myth and legend. Female Bakura

(With the yamis)

(normal P.O.V.)

Bakura, Mariku and Yami rushed into battle with another tribe that came from over seas they had been brought back to life but in their birth era the era of Dragons. Bakura was the leader while Mariku and Yami were her best warriors in this age.

Bakura dodged another attack and cut an enemy head clean off, she kept fighting but was distracted when a bright light shone from a nearby cliff she looked thinking it was a witch but only saw the Hikari's

"Bakura look out!" Mariku yelled

Bakura looked back just in time to dodge and then swing her sword, the enemy's leader took off running the rest of the enemies followed while her army chased after them. Bakura looked to where she had seen the Hikari's and they were still there but they were rushing to get down and help her.

"Bakura what happened you looked at that cliff strangely." Yami said concerned

"Oh man I think I had too much wine." Bakura said still looking at the cliff

"Now why do you say that?" Mariku asked

"Look over there do you see what I do?" Bakura asked pointing to where the Hikari's were currently at

"Holy crap it's the HIKARI'S!" Mariku yelled the last part

"Where?" Yami asked then saw Yugi "YUGI!"

"YAMI!" Yugi yelled in return

"MARIKU!" Malik yelled

"BAKURA!" Ryou yelled

The Hikari's finally reached their yamis and gave them each a big hug. Bakura wriggled out of Ryou's grasp said a quick 'good bye' and ran after her army.

"What was that about?" Malik said

"You know that army we were fighting with?" Mariku asked

"Yeah" The 3 Hikari's said in unison

"Well Bakura's our leader and her army just ran after the enemy so she needs to get there to order them around." Yami said and ran off after Bakura

"Yeah so gotta go bye!" Mariku said and ran off

The 3 Hikari's were shocked but ran after them.

(30 minutes later)

The Hikari's reached the battle field and saw the 2 armies fighting they spotted Bakura first since she was the only one with white hair.

(With Bakura)

(Bakura's P.O.V.)

I rushed into battle to fight with my army merely 15 minutes ago and already I was covered head to toe in blood but it wasn't mine it was the enemy My Father had betrayed our tribe, clan or pack whatever you want to call it, he was the enemy now he betrayed us I mean how could he and why? Anyway I'm fighting the best I could I didn't see it coming I didn't look in time and now I had a gash a crossed my back I fell to the ground. I heard a scream it sounded like Ryou I knew what I had to do I pushed to my feet it was hard but I finally stood up.

"Must protect Ryou. Have to fight." I kept telling myself those words

I started to walk for my sword but when I reached down to pick it up someone kicked my back hard, I fell to the ground gasping for breath. I got back up no matter how hard it was this time I had my sword I turned around and saw none other than Keith my father's best friend and best warrior. I swung my sword but he was faster than me and easily dodged the blow that would've taken his life. He didn't notice Mariku and Yami behind him and when he did he dodged the blow and ran.

"Bakura are you aright?" Yami asked

"Yeah I think so." I said then coughed up a little blood

By this time the Hikari's had reached us and wanted to see if I was aright but 2 of my warriors stopped them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" One warrior said

"Relax they're allies so leave them be." I said

My warriors moved aside and let the Hikari's though, who immediately rushed to where we were.

"Bakura are you alright?" Ryou decided to ask

"Besides the fact I'm seeing stars I'm just perfect."

"That's not good. We better flee for now." Yami said

"No way am I going anywhere." I said very angry that he would even suggest that

Just then the enemies fled and I was shocked 'why would they flee from battle?' I thought

"Huh why did they run away just now?" Malik said

"Oh well who cares, I say we go back to the Kingdom." I said

"But Bakura you know as well as I do that the Kingdom is about 3 months away." Mariku said

"Oh well now let's go." Yami said then added "Before she gets madder."

A magical healer came and healed me it was painful but I managed afterwards we started heading for my Kingdom where I ruled.

(3 Months later)

We had finally arrived at my Kingdom, the mighty stone gates opened and we walked in. As we're walking down the streets the Hikari's notice everyone bowing before me and are probably wondering why. Finally we reach the castle, the castle gates open and once again we walk though. All the guards bowing, we keep walking until we reach the training yard; there I grab 3 wooden swords and hand 1 to each of the Hikari's.

"Jack, Don and Tina will be you trainers in the art of the sword, train well." I say

"Wait why are we doing this?" Malik almost yells at me

"Easy we don't know how long it will be before you can go back to you own time therefore you need to know how to fight. So as I said before train well." I say

"Right" Ryou said confident

"Uh Okay" Yugi said

"Fine" Malik said

Yami was jumping up and down having a hissy fit about his Hikari learning how to fight. I growl at him and he freezes but calms down. I start walking off leaving the 2 to watch their Hikari's.

(Inside the castle)

I'm walking to my study I have tons of paper work to do.

(Training yard)

(Normal P.O.V.)

"Where's Bakura going?" Ryou asked

"Probably to her study to do some papers" Yami answers

"Why would she have papers?" Yugi asked

"Easy she's not only the armies Leader but also our queen." Mariku said

(1 hour later)

The Hikari's had started their training and they were tired.

"Alright I think we should end the day here." Tina said

"Why" Malik asked

"It's almost dark you moron." Mariku said

The Hikari's and the 2 yamis headed inside the castle and saw Bakura walking down the hallway; she walked though a large double door.

"Yami what's in there?" Yugi asked

"Just the throne room" Yami replied

"Hey Yami weren't we supposed to see Bakura after training?" Mariku asked

"Uh oh you're right we're a little late." Yami said

They rushed inside the throne room, saw Bakura sitting on her throne and sat on the chairs that maids had brought in for them.

"You're a little late but I guess that's okay, though next time at least try to be on time." Bakura said

"Sorry we lost track of time." Yami said

"Anyway Hikari's how was training today?" Bakura asked

"Fine a little wore out but fine." Malik said

"I'm guessing you trained hard then?" Bakura asked another question

"Yeah" Yugi said

"Yep" Ryou said

"Sure did" Malik said

"Good" Bakura said


End file.
